


Boyfriends

by ohcrapnarry



Series: Narry Drabbles [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Narry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcrapnarry/pseuds/ohcrapnarry





	Boyfriends

"Hi, Niall," Harry said nervously.  
  
"Hey," Niall smiled. He leaned in for a kiss but Harry turned his head.  
  
"Wait, I want to ask you something," Harry played with his bracelets and turned his gaze to the ground.  
  
Niall looked confused at him. "Oh, what is it?"  
  
"Ehrm, well, you know, we kiss and stuff and hold hands but, like, ehh, what exactly are we?" Harry raised his head and finally looked in Niall's eyes.  
  
Niall grabbed Harry's hand. "Uh, I don't know... Whatever you want," Niall started to grow anxious. He wanted to ask Harry to be is boyfriend but he was way too scared to do that.   
  
Both boys were silent for a moment and Harry watched as Niall played with his fingers. Harry cleared his throat and decided to man up and just ask it.  
  
"Willyoubemyboyfriend?" Harry braced himself by closing his eyes and waited for the answer.   
  
He waited for the harsh 'no' but it never came. Instead, he felt to arms wrap around his neck. Niall's lips pressed against his ear and a shiver went down his spine.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes," Niall whispered in his ear.  
  
With that, Harry wrapped his arms around his  _boyfriend_  and let a giggle escape his mouth as he hugged him tightly.


End file.
